


Père

by djino04



Series: Frères [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Klaus cherche du réconfort auprès d'Elijah après avoir tué son vrai père





	Père

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS se déroule après que Klaus ait rencontré son vrai père et qu’il ait soigné Elijah (plongé dans ses rêves après qu’Esther l’ait capturé). Les dialogues sont extraits de la série.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS. 
> 
> Dans cet OS je ne parle pas de Tatia, je pense que je ferai un OS consacré plus tard. 
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Elijah**

Je m’habille en face du miroir dans ma chambre. Pendant que j’ajuste ma chemise, je pense aux paroles de ma mère. Mes habits me permettent de cacher les horreurs que j’ai commises. J’ai l’air d’un homme honnête alors qu’au fond je ne suis pas mieux que mes frères et soeurs, j’ai commis autant d’atrocités qu’eux. Mais eux n’essayent pas de les cacher, d’oublier.  

J’entends Niklaus entrer dans ma chambre, certainement pour me surveiller. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ferais pareil s’il avait passé plusieurs jours dans les mains de notre mère et ensuite bloqué dans des cauchemars. Par contre, je suis surpris quand il ne dit rien. Je croise son regard dans le miroir et je me retourne immédiatement, remarquant que quelque chose ne va pas : 

“ Qu’y a t-il ?”

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n’essaye pas de nier et il s’explique tout de suite : 

“J’ai passé la journée avec mon père, mon vrai père.”

Je le regarde étonné, et je m’assois sur l’accoudoir tandis que j’écoute la suite de son explication : 

“Esther l’a ramené d’entre les morts en pensant qu’il pourrait me convaincre de renoncer au vampirisme et à l’idée de ce que j’aurais pu être si seulement j’avais été élevé par lui... Si j’avais été soutenu.”

Je peux voir à quel point cette rencontre a touché mon petit frère. Il s’approche de moi pendant qu’il parle et je peux voir ses yeux briller. Depuis que nous avons appris que Niklaus était le fruit de la liaison de notre mère avec un loup-garou, il s’est posé des questions sur ses origines, sur son vrai père. Et il n’imaginait pas pouvoir avoir de réponses un jour. 

Mon frère arrive à mon niveau et me tend une sorte de carnet en m’expliquant qu’il appartenait à son père. Je découvre rapidement un dessin représentant Niklaus enfant. Le loup-garou savait donc qu’il avait un fils et pourtant il n’a rien fait pour le sortir de l’abus de Mikael. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment un parent peut laisser son enfant souffrir aux mains d’un autre sans rien faire.Notre mère n’a pas fait mieux, elle ne s’est jamais opposée à Mikael, pas quand sa colère était dirigée vers Niklaus. Elle avait sans doute peur que sa liaison soit découverte. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que j’aurais pu faire plus pour protéger mon petit frère même si j’y suis intervenu à plusieurs reprises. La voix de Niklaus me sort de mes sombres pensées et de ma culpabilité :

“Il savait pour Hope.”

Cela m’interpelle et je me lève immédiatement. Je sens monter mon adrénaline et le vampire en moi se rapprocher de la surface en pensant à la possibilité que ma nièce soit en danger. Je ressens le besoin de la protéger. Personne ne doit savoir qu’elle est en vie, surtout pas un inconnu. Je me demande comment Niklaus a réagi à cette nouvelle. Pour lui, ou en tout cas pour son loup, son père n’est pas un inconnu. Il fait partie de sa meute. D’un autre côté, je ne connais personne qui ne soit plus paranoïaque que lui. Il n’a pas totalement confiance en nous alors que ça fait plus de 1000 ans que nous vivons ensemble. J’ai rapidement la réponse à ma question quand il continue  : 

“Je voulais lui faire confiance. Plus que tout au monde je voulais lui faire confiance mais … Comment être sûr ?  Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s’il était arrivé quelque chose à Hope à cause de mon désir égoïste d’avoir un père. Alors je l’ai tué. Sans aucune hésitation, je l’ai tué.” 

Je suis un peu surpris par la dureté dans sa voix et par le fait que pour une fois, il fasse passer quelqu’un d’autre avant lui. Je me redresse légèrement à cette nouvelle mais je ne croise pas le regard de mon frère. Ce mot déclenche en moi les souvenirs des derniers jours aux mains de ma mère. Combien de personnes vont mourir pour le bien de notre famille ? Combien de gens allons nous sacrifier ? 

J’entends Klaus déglutir et je sais alors que son ton dur était uniquement pour cacher sa souffrance. Et que s’il est venu me voir, c’est pour que je le rassure, que je lui dise qu’il a fait le bon choix. Je sais qu’au fond de moi rien ne pourra changer ce que nous sommes, les monstres que voit notre mère. Mais en sentant la peur de Niklaus et en voyant le sacrifice qu’il a fait pour Hope, je comprends une chose. Notre mère a raison mais si tuer des gens permet de garder Hope en sécurité, alors nous devons le faire. 

Je sais que mon frère attend ma réponse alors je lui offre les mots qu’il souhaite entendre : 

“Tu l’as tué pour Hope...”

Je lève les yeux vers ceux de mon petit frère et je remarque qu’ils brillent plus que tout à l’heure. Je sais alors que j’ai fait le bon choix. Il a besoin de savoir qu’il a fait la bonne chose et que la mort de son vrai père était nécessaire. Je m’approche de lui pour le rassurer :

“... le peu d’innocence qu’il nous reste encore. Il faut la protéger quoi qu’il en coûte.” 

Je place une main derrière sa nuque dans un geste répété à de nombreuses reprises. Il est assez rare que Niklaus vienne chercher du réconfort mais quand c’est le cas, je sais qu’un contact physique est bien plus efficace que les mots. Je le sens se détendre légèrement. Je vois mon petit frère lever ses yeux vers moi avant d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde. Nous serons les monstres dont parle notre mère et c’est cela qui nous permet de protéger les membres de cette famille.


End file.
